Fates and Destinies
by Sparky Phantom
Summary: After Phantom Planet: Pain, destruction, death... the future never seems to be right. And this time, saving it won't be easy, especially if an old enemy returns...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom, or anything that has to do with it. I wish, but, unfortunately, I don't. The owner is, and always will be: Butch Hartman! Great man is he! Ok, on with the story:**

Gray clouds covered the sky, filling the whole town of Amity Park with darkness. People all around began to enter their homes, after watching the sign of upcoming rain. Some kids kept playing outside, ignoring the demanding calls of their parents to come inside. But after the first roar of a thunder in the sky, the little rascals got scared, and finally gave up. They quickly ran towards their parents, feeling safer under their own roofs.

Inside her home, from the living room's window, and sitting on a couch, a girl silently watched all these and other actions, happening around the city. But her gaze was more fixed on the kids who were happily playing, before rain started to fall. Jealousy was all she felt for them. What she would give to have that kind of happiness, and fun, that... freedom! The girl thought she should be there. She should have that kind of freedom. _One of those kids should be me!_ she thought desperately.

But the girl wasn't allowed to go outside, unless it was to a quick stop at the market, or some other store near the house... but that was it! She couldn't go to the park, the beach, or even just be around the neighborhood to play. In fact, she didn't even know the name of her neighbors. She had to be locked up all the time.

The girl clearly knew the reason for all of this. She didn't find out until she was 4 years old about her "special abilities" that no one else had. Now she was 9, and she still wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. It made her unique, different -a total freak like she would say. And because of it, she wasn't suppose to be alive right now. Being locked up was just to protect her. It was for her own good and she understood it. But accepting her powers, not even knowing why she had them in the first place, was going to take some time.

While the girl got lost in her thoughts, her twin-brother played a game from Wii his aunt bought him last week, called Mario Kart 2. It was a car-racing game that even came with its own stirring-wheel-shaped-like remote-control, so it would feel like driving a real car. His aunt bought 2 of those, so he could play with his sister, or their butler, which was the one playing with him right now.

"I'm gonna get you this time! You'll see!" her brother exclaimed, not taking an eye off the TV.

"Oh! Are you sure about that, Alex?" the butler answered. "You will never defeat the great ROBZILLA! Muahahaha!"

His evil laugh made the girl giggle. She liked Robbie. He made Alex and her laugh a lot. He was more than a butler to them. Robbie was the only friend they had, even if he was a 4-feet trash-can-like robot with long metal arms, each with 2 fingers. He also had 4 small wheels for his legs. His head, which was supposed to be the top of the trash-can had 2 black crystal rectangles, one on top of the other, in a paralleled position. His eyes where 2 circular lights that flashed red on the top rectangle. And on the rectangle below that one was a red line, which moved in different patterns every time the robot spoke, making it his mouth.

The girl's godfather created Robbie, before she was even born. He had given the robot to her aunt to keep her company, since she lived alone. Robbie had always been by her aunt's side ever since. He became her butler, helping her cook, and clean around the house. And when she needed someone to talk to, Robbie always had something to say.

But now, her aunt not only did she had Robbie, she also had the "Twins". People called them like that since she and Alex where the only twins around the neighborhood.

As babies, they were raised by their aunt. They never met their parents. And any other relative was either dead, or missing. But it wasn't by bad luck, or pure coincidence. They were all murdered by the same person. The mayor of Amity Park himself! Reasons why? It was a mystery. This man, called Damien Ultima, came out of nowhere, 10 years ago, and was elected as the new mayor. After that, justice perished from Amity Park. Changes were made, including the new law that prohibited anything that had to do with ghosts. Anyone who tried to disobey him ended up being killed, or tortured. For this, he had the help of the Guys In White- aka GIW- after paying them to work for him.

But what the girl didn't understand was why being a ghost or having ghost abilities, or even having a ghost portal was a crime. And if that mayor hated ghosts so much, why was having anti-ghost equipment a crime also? It didn't make sense. But her aunt told her to never stop loosing hope, and that one day, everything will get solved. _But when will that be?_

"Amy, Alex! Lunch time!" the girl suddenly heard her aunt calling her and her brother from the kitchen. So Amy decided to jump on Alex's back, just for a little fun.

"Amy, no! Get off me!" The boy screamed, scared to death. This distraction gave Robbie just enough time to pass his car in the game, and win the race.

"YES! Victory is mine once more!" Robbie exclaimed, stretching his arms high up, and holding the control with one hand.

"NOOO!" Alex shouted, frustrated. Then, looking at Amy with a frown face, he said in a much lower voice "Thanks a lot."

Amy's happy face changed to sad, wishing she would have never done that.

Suddenly, Alex started to laugh so hard, it made Amy's face change again. This time, of confusion. When the boy finally caught his breath, he said " You should have seen your face! C'mon, you know I don't get mad at you that easily. You'd have to break my favorite SpongeBob plushy or something."

Amy smiled. " You stupid goof." She should have known it was just one of her brother's pranks. Robbie would sometimes call him "The Joker" and warned him to watch out for Batman at night. "Bats don't get well with jokers after all." Robbie would always say.

But still, Amy felt glad to have a brother like Alex. He and Amy were really close. They didn't fight that much. Beside Robbie, he was her best friend. And not just because she didn't have other friends. Alex didn't have Amy's special abilities, so he was able to go outside whenever he wanted. But he rarely left the house, saying that he didn't want to leave his sister alone. If she couldn't go outside, then he wouldn't either.

"Amy, Alex! You better hurry up, or else you'll eat cold spaghetti for lunch!" their aunt called again.

"Coming, Aunt Vivian!" Alex answered. He then turned off the game, and quickly follow Amy to the dining room.

Over the table, he saw three plates filled with a deliciously-looking spaghetti that made his mouth watered. And by the look on Amy's face, he knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"Mmm..." was all Amy could say, as she sat down and gulped down the first strands of spaghetti.

Alex was the second one to sit down, followed by Vivian, who looked at Amy's non-stopping chewing-and-gulping process, saying "Whoah! Slow down, Amy. Breathe, or you'll choke!"

"I do't ca'e" Amy answered, with her mouth full, still concentrated on her plate.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at his sister. She was always like that when it came to good food. He sometimes wished things would be easier for her. Amy didn't deserve the way she had to live. It wasn't because she had those powers- in fact, having those powers must be really cool, he wouldn't consider them as a crime. It was because of the stupid mayor leading this city. Alex knew if Damien Ultima ever find out about Amy's special abilities, he would do anything to find her, and then, kill her. Just like he did with Alex and Amy's family. And just like he did with the famous Danny Phantom.

Aunt Vivian would frequently tell him and Amy, stories about Danny Phantom: all the great adventures he and his two best friends, Sam, and Tucker, had; all the evil ghosts he had to fight; all the things he had to suffer just to save his loved ones... They all fascinated Alex, and he wished that Danny would still be alive. _Boy, I would give anything to meet him, and Sam, and Tucker, and Mr. and Ms. Fenton, and... Ok I'm dreaming too much._ he thought.

But, then Alex saw Amy- still trying to make all the spaghetti disappear- and he then thought how much she was like Danny Phantom. She also had powers, and the spirit and hunger for adventure. If Tucker Foley would still be the mayor, and Danny would still be alive, she could help him fight ghosts. And Alex could help too, even though he didn't have powers. But Sam and Tucker didn't have powers either, and they were useful. And they would be famous. And if Danny would one day retire, he and Amy could be the next generation of heroes, or something. _That would surely be awesome... but I'm dreaming again._

"Alex, are you Okay? You're not eating your spaghetti." Vivian said, waking Alex up from his reverie.

He must have been thinking for a really long time, because his sister had already finished eating, now washing her plate on the sink. "Oh, sorry!" he quickly said, trying to stuff in his mouth as much spaghetti as he could.

But his aunt knew him too well. "Is something bothering you?" she asked, worried.

" 'o, I' fine."

"Sure?"

This time, he looked at his Aunt and swallowed before answering: "Honest."

Vivian didn't look convinced, but decided to forget about it. "Okay." She then stood up, and went to wash her own plate.

After that, she grabbed a book, and said: "I'm gonna be upstairs reading, if you need anything." Looking at Alex, she added: "Remember to wash your plate when you're done."

"Okay!" he answered.

After washing his plate, Alex went to the living room once again, and turned on the TV. He decided to play some more Wii, this time with his sister, since Robbie was busy cleaning, right now. "Amy! Wanna play some Wii?" he called.

A few seconds later, she was standing right in front of him, with a weird-looking face.

"There you are! Hey, let's see if you can beat my..." Alex then realized Amy's both hands behind her back, clearly hiding something. "high... score..." he finished.

"Hey" was all Amy could say, while smiling, and waving her hand.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded.

"Well, I've been thinking for a while, and I think now's the best time to... you know... auntie's upstairs reading... and there's the front door... so...?" she then placed her right hand in front of Alex, showing the house keys, trying to make Alex understand what she wanted to say.

And she did. Alex knew exactly what she meant, and he didn't like it. "Amy, are you insane? No, you're more than insane, you're retarded!"

"Shhh... you don't have to scream." Amy said, in a lower voice.

"Amy, you can't! Do you know what could happen if you step outside this house? Do you?"

Amy didn't answer.

"You can get caught, and then you'll be sent to that evil mayor, and who knows what he will do to you."

"I know that already, Alex."

"Then why are you even thinking about it?"

"Because, I don't want to live my whole life inside this house. I want to know what it feels like to be out there. Don't you?"

"Well... yes I do, but... w-we have been outside, I mean..."

"Going straight to the car just to go to a store doesn't count."

" So...? Th-that's not the point, Amy. Your protection is more important."

Now Amy was irritated. "Here we go again! Why is it that everyone in this house only cares about _my_ protection? I'm not an animal. I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Amy! How can you-"

"And besides, I'm just going outside for a little while, just to see how it is, and maybe play a little. And I want you to come too. Please! Just for a little while. I promise I won't use my powers." she said, in a more pleading voice.

Alex knew it was a bad idea. Just having the idea of watching his sister being taken away by the government, made him shiver. But he couldn't disagree with Amy. He also wanted to go outside. And he couldn't blame Amy not wanting to check it out, at least for a few minutes, or just one minute, if she couldn't be longer. Besides, if she didn't use her powers, no one will notice. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Alex sighed, before answering: "Ok, fine! But just for a little while."

Amy smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed while jumping of happiness. "I promise, just a couple of minutes."

"And no using your powers for anything."

"I promise." the girl repeated.

Amy, then, went to the garage to find their soccer ball they haven't use for a long time. After all, it wasn't fun, playing with it inside the house, where there wasn't enough space.

Meanwhile, Alex explained everything to Robbie. He thought he had to at least tell the robot the truth. Robbie's primary job was to keep an eye on the Twins, so he would have been the first one to notice their absence.

After a time, trying to convince him, Robbie finally said: "All right, but I'm coming with you!"

Alex was glad he had such a push-over butler that would sometimes break the rules.

When Amy arrived with the ball, Robbie opened the door, and the three of them stepped outside for the first, and probably, the last time...

_Heyyyyy! I'm back! And as you can see, I've made some changes on my stories. Yes, this is a reason for why I stopped writing in Fan Fiction. I felt that I needed to improve on my writing, especially my grammar. jejeje. But now that I've had more practice, I returned to Fan Fiction, after... how many years has been already? Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm back, and this time, I'm not going anywhere. I'm planning on finishing this story, and making others. So, please comment. I still accept advices, because they're very useful. And for those who are still waiting, and reading my stories, thank you!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

For once, Amy thought she was dreaming. She wasn't outside, playing catch with Robbie and her brother. She wasn't "smelling fresh air", "touching the green grass", and "listening to the sounds of nature", or the way they explained it on TV. But I am. This is real. she thought, overjoyed. During these last couple of minutes, Amy was able to experience everything she ever wanted to for years.

For the first time she felt free, and peaceful, forgetting about all her problems, and just having fun...

After playing, Amy was able to explore the neighborhood, almost getting lost. Even though Amy had lived in the same place her entire life, it seemed strange to her. It was like seeing it for the first time.

After half an hour or so, Robbie told them it was time to return before Vivian realized they were gone. Neither Amy, nor Alex wanted to leave, but Robbie was right. "Maybe we could sneak out some other time. Would you like that? the robot assured.

"YES!" both kids exclaimed, in unison.

As soon as Robbie and Alex started walking, heading home, Amy was about to join them. But then, she stopped, looking at the ball she carried, and an idea occurred to her. Alex saw her, confused, and stopped walking, too. "Hey, Amy! What's the matter?" he asked, from a few feet away.

Without notice, Amy threw the ball with great force, towards Alex. "Think fast!" she screamed at him.

Unfortunately, she threw it so hard, that when Alex got ready to catch it, the ball passed above his head, and landed at the top of a nearby tree. It didn't move after that, getting stuck on the branches. _Uh-oh! _she thought.

"Nice going, Amy!" said Alex, sarcastically. "Hey, Robbie! Can you get that ball down from there" he then added, looking at the robot, and pointing at the tree.

Robbie shook his head, as he answered: "I'm sorry, but I wasn't programed to reach high places."

"So what? We leave it there?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But Vivian will notice the ball's missing. She always notices every detail in the house." Amy said.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry." Robbie assured. "Let's just go."

But Amy wasn't convinced. She knew this was her fault. And she knew she could get that ball, easily. So why not do it? _I wonder..._

"Amy, what are you thinking?" Alex asked, after watching the look planted on his sister's face. The look of a very bad idea.

"I got to do it." Amy simply answered.

Alex didn't need an explanation. He already knew what Amy was thinking. Worried, he screamed "Amy don't! You promised!"

"I know. But this is my fault, and I got to fix it. Besides, what harm will it do? No one's around, or watching me anyway."

"Am - " but before Alex could finish, Amy had already rested both hands on the tree trunk. Soon the whole tree turned intangible, making the ball fall to the ground. Amy grabbed the ball, feeling proud of what she could do with her powers.

But that pride turned to horror. Seconds after Amy had used her powers, some weird poles appeared from below the ground, and began to flash red all around the place. There was also the sound of a very loud alarm, and a computer voice that kept saying: "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

This was really bad. The government must have secretly set a ghost alarm or something around the city. Which meant that now they knew about Amy, and they won't rest until they found her.

The kids and Robbie didn't think of it twice. They ran as fast as they could towards their home. Vivian was already waiting for them at the entrance. "Get in! Hurry!" she exclaimed.

When everyone was safe inside, Vivian closed and locked the door, and began to close every window, even the curtains, making the house unusually dark. This way, Amy thought, if the Guys in White were searching in every house for the "intruder", they would think that no one was in Vivian's house, and they would continue looking in other places. But how long could she trick them?

As Vivian continued closing everything, Amy and Alex sat on the couch in the living room, waiting. How would they explain everything to Vivian? Will she be mad? Will she blame Robbie? Amy didn't want the robot to have the blame. After all this was her fault, and she knew that pretty well. Right now, all she wanted was to go back in time and fix her mistake. But she knew that was impossible.

Vivian finished turning off the last light of the house, and turned on a single candle. She took the candle to the living room, where the two kids waited, and sat down next to them. Amy searched for anger in her face. Instead, she found worry and concern.

But as she prepared to say something, Amy spoke first, every word coming so fast she hardly had time to breathe "Aunty, I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have gotten outside. It was so selfish of me. I just wanted to see how it felt. But please, don't blame Robbie, he had nothing to do with it, he just came to keep an eye on us. Alex tried to warn me, but I didn't listen, so it's not his fault eather. I don't know what I was thinking, I really don't. I was just trying to help, and prove what I can do with my powers. But I know i shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I hate myself. I 'm really sor..."

" Shh..." Vivian said, putting a finger on Amy's mouth, which made the girl shut up. "It's Ok. It's Ok. I know you didn't mean it... You just wanted to have a little fun. I mean, I don't blame you. I would probably done the same thing. All of this is my fault,. I... I just wish I could give you guys the kind of life you deserve... God! I'm such a horrible person."

Amy was suddenly confused. Why would Vivian blame herself for something she and her brother did? "N-no. Please don't do this, auntie. It's not your fault. You've done everything to protect us. You're not a horrible person. Right Al?" she added, looking at her brother.

"Y-yeah. It's our fault, not yours. You're the best aunt someone could ever had."

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot to me. Come' ere." Vivian said, while stretching her hands in a sign that meant she wanted a hug.

Both kids went toward Vivian, to receive the hug. Robbie then, joined in. The four members of the family stayed in the same position for a few minutes, enjoying each others company, as if they were the only thing they had left in the world...

and they never wanted to let go...

"It was great being outside. Amazing. I honestly haven't had that much fun in a long time, don't you think?"

...

"Yeah, I know. It could have been better, if it wasn't for that stupid alarm... I hate that mayor. Why doesn't he leave us alone?"

...

"Exactly. Now he's not gonna stop until he finds my sister, and who knows what he's planning to do with her. Well, he won't be able to catch her. I would not let that happen!"

...

"Oh, sorry... _we _will not let that happen. He can count on..."

Alex was then interrupted by Amy, who entered the room, with a confused expression on her face. She found her brother sitting on their bed, already on his pajamas, alone. "What are you doing? I heard voices."

_Great! _Alex thought, knowing what was coming next. "Ummm... well..."

"You were talking with your imaginary friend, weren't you?" Amy realized. Her confusion turned to anger, as she continued "How many times do I have to tell you to stop this? He's not real, Alex!"

"Yes he is!" Alex replied, feeling frustrated. "He's real, you just can't see him."

"You can't, either."

"W-well, that doesn't matter. I can feel him. I sense his presence. And he talks to me. I'm just the only one who listens. And he's always there whenever I need someone to talk to. That's enough proof that he exists."

"But... what about me, Alex? I understand you more than anyone. _I'm_ always there for you... But I guess you prefer someone you can't even see over me. I don't matter to you that much." Amy lowered her head, feeling useless.

Alex realized what he had just said, too late. He then sighed and apologized. "Look, I'm sorry. That''s not what I meant. I don't think you're..."

"It's Ok. I understand. You know what? Just forget it, I don't want to be mad at you. So let's just forget it."

Alex didn't have a choice but to agree. He also hated discussing with his sister, but he wanted her to understand who Ghosty was. He was, what everybody called an "imaginary friend", a friend created by a kid in his imagination so he wouldn't feel lonely or without someone to talk to. But for Alex, he was more than that. Ghosty was real. He started to feel his presence when Alex was 5 years old, and they never got apart ever since. But Amy hated Ghosty since then beginning. Alex knew it was because she was jealous of him, thinking he might steal her brother from her. But there was no reason for that. Alex would try to explain to Amy many times that Ghosty could never replaced her. That she would always be his best friend, number one in everything. But, as always, she would cut him off, saying that she didn't want to discuss, because it was useless to do so.

The Twins brushed her teeth, and Amy put on her pajamas, while Robbie prepared their bed. After that, they both lied down, waiting for Aunt Vivian to show up, and tug them in, like she always did.

When she arrived, sitting on the edge of the bed, Vivian said "All right get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a very long, and busy day"

"What do you think is gonna happen, auntie?" asked Amy.

"Truthfully... I really don't know." answered Vivian, with a thoughtful expression.

"Will the Guys in White come for Amy?"

"Maybe, Alex, but I don't think they still know where to look. As long as Amy wears her bracelet, her ghost half will be hidden from their ghost-tracking devices. So don't take it off for anything, Ok Amy?"

"Gotcha!" answered Amy, looking at her purple, seemingly-normal bracelet, as if it was the only thing that could save her life. "But what if they decide to look in our house? We won't be able to hide here forever."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something, but we'll leave it for tomorrow. Right now, it's time for you to get some sleep." Vivian tugged them in, and began to walk away.

But before she could leave the room, Alex called back "Wait, Aunt Viv."

Vivian looked back, and asked "Yes, what is it?"

"Could you tell us more about our parents?"

The question made Vivian recede. She sat at the edge of the bed again, as she replied "Well, I told you that I can't tell you everything until you're older."

"But why do we have to wait that long." asked Amy, frustrated. "I mean, they were _our_ _parents _after all. We have the right to know."

"I know, I know. And I wish I could tell you more about them, but I can't. You might not understand, now but-"

"So make us understand, auntie. Please!" pleaded Alex, while Amy nodded, agreeing with her brother.

Vivian sighed. "Listen to me, Amanda Notnef, Alexander Notnef." she began, looking straight at Amy and Alex's eyes when she mentioned their full names. Then she continued "It's not that I don't want to tell you about them. You must understand that. Your parents made me promise not to tell you any general, or private, or any kind of information about them, or any member of the family, until you were old enough to know. Let me tell you that your parents were amazing people and that you guys were their first priority. But, they were also against the mayor, and it's government. They participated in the great strike of Amity Park, almost ten years ago-"

"Wait, our parents were in the strike? The one led by Danny Phantom?" interrupted Amy, amazed. Alex was also amazed, since he didn't know how important his parents were. _I guess there's a lot we don't know yet._

"Yes, Amy. They did. That's why they were killed. And that's why the mayor can't know about your heritage. He can't know who's your real family. Or else he'll be more interested in finding you. And it will not only be Amy. It will be you too Alex."

Alex suddenly felt a little scared. But it soon fade away. He couldn't feel that way. He had to be strong, for him, and for Amy. _Just let him try to catch us._

"But, that's not enough reason for not knowing who our parents were. Alex and I can keep a secret, right Alex?" Amy looked at her brother on the last part of the sentence.

But Vivian answered first "I'm sorry. I can't take any risks. Sometimes is better to not know anything, so you won't have to hide such a secret, or worse, lie. Please understand. It's for your own protection. When the time is right, I'll tell you about your parents. But for now, your last name is Notnef, and your parent's name were 'Benjamin Notnef', and 'Charlotte Notnef'."

Alex and Amy looked at each other, and they knew they were thinking the same thing. They wanted to know the truth. But they knew Vivian was right, and had to trust her. So, they decided to let it go, for now.

Amy looked back at Vivian, and asked "So, I guess I can't know how I got these powers yet, huh?"

"Nope"

Amy then gave up, and decided to ask a different question "Did our parents really love us?"

Vivian smiled, before answering "Oh yes. More than life itself. I don't think there's even a word that can describe how big their love was for you guys. They loved you enough to die for you. And that's what matters right now. Don't you think?"

"...I guess so." said Alex, not too convinced. "I wish I'd met them."

"Yeah, me too." agreed Amy, feeling sad.

Vivian hugged them, for the second time this day, while answering "I know. But sometimes, things just don't go the way we want them. That doesn't mean we must feel sad and give up, right?"

She kissed both of them in the cheeks, and soon the hug broke up. Amy and Alex nodded, and smiled.

"Now, go get some sleep." said Vivian. "I answered all of your questions for today."

"Ok!" answered the Twins at the same time.

Vivian tugged them in once again. She stood up, and turned the lights off, while whispering "Good night." Then, she closed the door, and left.

_Whoah, I still can't believe how many grammar mistakes I made. Anyway, you probably know who Amy and Alex's parents are. I mean, it's so obvious. I even gave you a clue... Well, if you liked this chapter, please wait for the next one. Chapter 3 coming soon! :)  
_


End file.
